


A Green Christmas

by SioDymph



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Could Be Canon, F/F, Heist, Holidays, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SioDymph/pseuds/SioDymph
Summary: March Harriet and White Rabbit go on a little "holiday heist"!
Relationships: March Harriet/Jaina Hudson





	A Green Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Hope you enjoy this, happy holidays and happy new year!

Usually Jaina had fun at parties. 

She always loved the gowns, the glamour, the elegance. And she always enjoyed mingling with new groups. Whether it was rousing discussions on art and philosophy, or idle gossip. You never knew who may become a new friend or ally.

But this was different. 

Normally she was one of the young starlets catching everyone's eye.

But tonight she was shoved into an ill-fitting waiter's uniform bussing tables.

"This is humiliating." Jaina grumbled as she and her girlfriend plated trays with treats.

"Sorry luv, but that's just how the kettle boils." Harriet replied. "I need a second-set of hands for this scheme."

"But why waiters?" Jaina pouted. "Why not something with a little more... I don't know-"

Harriet sighed, adding a final cocktail weenie to her tray. "It's simple really. Cause nobody bothers to pay attention to the servants. They look right through them. We can just breeze right through and they'll be none the wiser."

"I hope you're right." Jaina replied with a sigh. "Because, If I'm aressted and sent to jail in this ill-conceived disguise, I'll never live it down."

"You won't be arrested." Harriet chided. "Trust me luv, i've done this bit hundreds of times, for hundreds of cons. And it never fails."

"You promise?" Jaina asked, still unsure.

"I garuntee!" With that, Harriet carefully lifted up her tray and began heading for the kitchen door. "Now, just follow my lead!"

Picking up her own tray Jaina followed her girlfriend out of the safety of the kitchen and into the ballroom.

Despite the city's strict rules about hosting gatherings of 20 or more people, the lobby and ballroom were packed to the gills with Gotham's most elite. It seemed like only the Wayne family was taking the on-going pandemic seriously as they were the only family absent. Everyone else, however was here. Merrily celebrating the holiday, carefree. Completly ignorant to the risk they were placing themselves in. A shame really, Jaina thought that Gotham's 1% were at least smarter than this. 

At least no one recognized Jaina. It was almost funny, all it took was an unhemmed suit and a face mask to suddenly transform Jaina from a famous heiress to just another waiter. The people who normally clamored to talk to her hardly looked her way as she moved through the crowd.

Except, of course, when they wanted something to eat. 

Jaina had been focusing on keeping up with Harriet when suddenly a hand shot up towards her face, snapping impatiently.

"Hey!" Barked an older woman, a dowager b the name of Rita Everenn if Jaina remembered correctly. "Were you going to offer us anything?"

Jaina was taken back by the woman's rude tone. Normally Mrs. Everenn was a lovely older lady who loved to discuss the ballet with Jaida. But now she looked at her as if she was a rat.

"I, uh, I'm sorry madam. Would you like to try any of these hors d'ouevres?"

Mrs. Everenn inspected Jaina's tray intently. "I don't see any sweets here."

Thankfully, Harriet came over to save Jaina. "Appologies, Mum. Desserts don't come until a later on."

"Well that's ridiculous. I'll have to talk to my son about that. He owns the catering buisness that hired you all, you know." Mrs. Everenn grumbled before shooing both woman away. As they walked off, Jaina heard Mrs. Everenn say to her friend. "And I'll have to talk to my son about raising his hiring qualafications. No one wants to see riff-raff like that at an event of this caliber."

Harriet pulled her away from Mrs. Everenn. "You're doing great." She murmured. "Just stick close."

"Got it." Jaina replied through grit teeth.

As they continued, Jaina's jaw felt clenched. She hsd hoped the situation with Mrs. Everenn would be a one-off one. That as miserable as it felt it would only happen once. But unfortunetly as they continued across the hall it seemed that those types of interactions were the expectation, not the exception. 

People would bark orders at her. Some people would snap their fingers directly in her face if they thought she wasn't paying attention to them. They talked slowly to her as if they thought she was stupid. Some flagged her down, others pushed her away, complaining that she was interrupting their conversations. It seemed like nothing Jaina did could appease Gotham's Elite. And no matter what she tried to say or do to reason with them, people just seemed adamant to say the rudest things to her.

Jaina couldn't fully beleive it herself. She knew Gotham's rich and powerful were disillusioned and selfish. But tonight, Jaina felt like she saw an entirely different side of the people she grew-up around. 

That seemed to be the worst part. These were people she knew. The families she went to school with. The people she'd flirt with at bars and balls. The one's she'd network with while searching for her newest project. They were her collegues. Moreso than that, they were all supposed to be the best of the best. And she was supposed to be too.

But now...

Jaina felt like an object to them. Someone who they only noticed when they needed something from, or wanted someone to shout at. And she wasn't even an actual waitress. She could only imagine how objectifying it was to be treated that way night after night...

By the time they made it across the hall and snuck into a storage closet, Jaina's jaw ached. 

"You did great luv!" Harriet tried to say gently, discarding her tray in a trash cart.

Jaina followed suit numbly. "Do people- Is it always like that?"

"Like what?" Harriet asked. 

"Like... like your just a drone?"

Harriet paused for a moment before shrugging. "Yeah, pretty much."

That wasn't comforting at all. She had never noticed how cruel people had been to the servers...

Had she acted like that? 

"Harri?" Jaina asked nervously.

"Hm?" Her girlfriend hummed as she unscrewed a panel from the wall.

Jaina built up her courage. "If I ever. treated you poorly like that. Before we met. I want you to know I'm sorry."

"Awww, Bunny you're alright!" Harriet replied. "Far better than the wankers out there that's for sure. If you really wanna make it up to me, you can hold this panel while I do a little hacking."

Following her girlfriend's directions, Jaina held up the wall panel as Harriet began severing wires and plugging in several new peices of hardware Jervis Tetch had made for them.

"I really mean it." Jaina continued as her girlfriend worked. "That was one of the worst experiences I've ever had. Not even my dance auditions so... so overcritical. It's like I wasn't even a person to them!"

"Welcome to the food service, Luv." Harriet said with a gentle snark. 

"Remind me to be on my best behavior, next time we go get take out." Jaina added with a sigh.

"Hey at least we'll be getting a little revenge tonight." Harriet continued. "Thanks to this little doo-hicky Hatter made, we'll have the info of every card used at the bar. Easy pickings from there. Maybe from now on they'll remember their manners."

Jaina couldn't help but smile at the thought. "And could you give all the servers and bartenders some?"

"Of course." Harriet replied. "Everyone's gonna get the christmas bonus they deserve! How's that sound?"

"Sounds perfect, Darling."

Once Harriet was done installing Jervis's bug, the two screwed back on the wall panel and made their way back through the party. 

And people were still horribly rude. But for now Jaina worked through them with a smile.

Becuae she knew, come tommorow she and Harriet would be the one's having a Merry Christmas...


End file.
